1825
by Kermys
Summary: After a short phone conversation, Roxas Stark, heir to Stark Industries, is forced to find a wife within 1825 days, or 5 years.But what if theres a bigger plan up ahead, one that might shake the world into chaos?
1. Chapter 1

**1825**

** A Kingdom Hearts epic by: Kermys**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. All ideas are mine.

**Chapter One: 1825 Days**

_*beep, beep*_

Roxas stared at his phone, the caller I.D displaying one single word. The one word he dreaded, despised, and hated. The word was a person, a person who had never called him before. Taking a deep breath, Roxas took the call. "Hello?"

The person's voice was careful, controlled, and measured. "Roxas. How are you today?"

Cloud Stark. The famous owner of Stark Industries, an idiot, his…dad. "Cut the crap and get to the point," Roxas snarled angrily into the phone, his knuckles white as he gripped the phone tightly.

"I see you haven't changed at all, Roxas. How old are you… Fourteen? Fifteen? Or was it Si-"

"Seventeen, _dad." _Roxas spat out angrily. He couldn't stand this anymore. One more minute, then he would hang up.

"Well…you are becoming an adult very soon, which leads me to the problem at hand- you need to get a wife."

_A wife? He's getting crazy every minute! _"I DON'T NEED A WIFE."

"Too bad. I'm going to give you two choices: A, I'll get a wife for you. Or: B, You find a girl."

_Thirty five seconds… _"I'd rather find a girl for myself."

"I see. You have a time limit: five years, which is equivalent to 1825 days. Enough time to get to know this girl, get in a relationship, and get engaged with her."

"Wait, wha-"*_click*_

Snapping the phone closed, I threw the object on my bed. I didn't know whether to be angry, sad, or happy. 1825 days. 5 years. Only one way it could go. Either you win, or you lose.

Cracking my knuckles, I knew what the verdict was. I was going to win, no matter what the odds were.

"James, more locations please." I turned toward my butler, James, who was perched over a globe. "Well, there is a place called Traverse Town," The young butler said.

I grimaced. "Maybe something else, James?"

Nodding, James swiveled his head toward the globe. I was going to find a location, then attend a local high school there. It would give me plenty of time to find a right girl, and I secretly smiled at my genius. My thoughts were interrupted by James.

"Young Master, how about Destiny Islands?" I perked up at the idea.

James stood there nervously, awaiting my judgment. I smiled slowly.

"…I like it. Prepare a flight there immediately."

"Yes, Young Master!"

With the help of James, I got entered into a local high school there called Destiny High. Hopefully I could find the perfect girl. Even if I couldn't, that was okay. Five years is a long time.

"This is Yoe here- I will be your pilot for this flight. Please buckle in your seatbelt and prepare for liftoff!"

The loudspeaker crackled, and then died to a hum. I found the seatbelt, securely buckled it in, and waited for the airplane to take off. I had a private seat, so no fat ladies next to me, no noisy kid kicking me in the back. Life was good when you were the heir to Stark Industries. Except for my dad.

He doesn't even care about me, always swept into the world of business. Stark Industries specialized in military weapons, and we gained riches along the way. We were the top-

"Excuse me, sir." Someone nudged me, her voice cutting into my ear.

I swiveled around, and then saw a flight attendant next to me. "Would you like a drink or a snack, sir?" She asked politely.

"No thanks." She quickly turned the other way and continued southward, presumably asking other people the same question. I noticed we were in the air already. God, I must have been caught up in my thoughts.

The flight to Destiny Islands was short, a one hour trip. Feeling exhausted, I leaned against my seat and dreamed of finding the right girl.

"Wake up, please!" I snapped open my eyes to see the same exact flight attendant beside me.

"We have landed in Destiny Islands. Get your luggage and get out!" Too on delay to accept the insult, I clambered on the rack above and got my luggage. I got out the plane and proceeded north, where my new house would be.

James had told me it was in Pokinertu Street, which was north from the airport. It was several blocks away- I reached the street soon enough, and looked for the number 143. When I reached the house, I was slightly impressed. The mansion was three stories high, with a fountain in the front and a spacious backyard.

I had no doubt it would be even bigger inside. I grinned.

"James does have good taste," I concluded. I got to give him a tip for this one. Lugging the suitcases behind me, I walked up the front steps and enter my temporary home.

_Stark Industries: Main Office_

"This is… interesting." Cloud muttered, a trace of a smile glinting at his lips. 1825 days. 5 years. The perfect distraction for the project ahead. Picking up his phone, he dialed a series of numbers before resting the sleek, shiny object on his ear.

"Everything is done, and ready. The keyblade is done." Cloud paused for a second, and then spoke again. "The person who created the brilliant keyblade? Ah, it was no other than my son, Roxas."

Ha-ha… I thought this was pretty good for my first fanfiction. I don't hate Cloud- I actually like him a lot :) Anyways, read and review. Reviews are like an author's fuel- we need it, especially if you're a fan or giving suggestions and such. Read and review- I'm out for the day. - Kermys


	2. Chapter 2

**1825**

**A Kingdom Hearts epic by: Kermys**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. All ideas are mine.

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you for everyone who reviewed and added this story to their 'alert' list. I'm still a newbie to fanfiction, so please bear with me :D To cover up any confusions, the reason why Roxas hates his dad so much is because of how he mistreated (not abused, I mean ignored and such) him. He also thinks that Cloud was the reason why his mom left, but what he doesn't know is that there's a bigger reason for that. Also- please think of the previous chapter as a prologue or an intro, even though it says otherwise (chapter one). In this chapter, the dream part will be written in a different narrative- I might be doing this a lot, writing in another point of view. Hopefully it won't make my writing style plop. (Insert face with tongue) Write your opinion in the reviews after your done reading Chapter Two. Ah, and this chapter format I going to be weird. Something's sort of wrong with my Word .

**Chapter Two: The Fragments of a Dream**

That very night, Roxas dreamed of fragments- fragments of his memory, his mom mostly. His mom was beautiful- she had the same shade of blonde as him, the exact jaw line. It made Roxas's heart shatter. He had only dreamed of this once before, and he had no idea why it was coming back…now.

Roxas's mom was saying something, but Roxas couldn't hear. He could make out some words- "consent", "Cloud", and "girl". Momentarily puzzled, Roxas opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

He could only watch as his mom faded into nothing, and one last, final word. That same word.

His dream-like state was gone, and Roxas Stark awoke in the middle of the night, in a clammy, cold sweat. He could only think of the last word his mom had said.

"Consent," Roxas mumbled. Was it possible, that she was communicating with him- giving her _consent _that he could pick out any girl he wanted?

_Nah, too good to be true. It's probably just another_ _weird dream._

Theo plunked down a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of me. Smiling, he saluted me in that weird-chef-like way before smoothly gliding to the double doors that led to the kitchen.

I wasn't hungry. The aroma of fresh food captivated my stomach, but my heart and mind said otherwise.

The dream was startling- it set me into a world of thoughts and feelings.

Theo came out, worried, and came beside me. "Young Master, are you alright?"

I was about to say something when Theo interrupted me. "Did I do the eggs wrong? Maybe I added in too much salt, and that caused-"

"Theo, everything is all right. Your food is excellent, as always." I intervened before Theo got all stressed.

"There's nothing wrong with me, nothing at all." I stood up from the table and shouldered my navy gray backpack. Heading toward the double door exit, I thought of one sentence as I went on.

_There's nothing wrong with me, nothing at all._

"Hey, you a new student?" A silver haired albino jogged up to me, followed by a band of football players.

I had recently registered and had talked with the principal, getting my locker and my class schedule. The principal was fairly nice, but strict. He had lectured me for a half hour about responsibility and other crap. I knew I shouldn't have come to school an hour early.

"Yeah, I'm new." I paused to inspect the albino. He was one of those jocks/playboys/bullies, people who get into plenty of trouble. It was strange, a jock albino.

"I see. Name?" The jock pestered. The rest of his gang leered at me.

"I think it's rather rude to ask another for a name without presenting theirs first," I calmly said, opening my locker. The jock looked surprised, but stood his ground.

"Looks like we have an Einstein here," The albino jock smirked, his band bursting into fake hysterics.

"I suggest you watch your back," The jock sneered one last time before stomping away. Copying their leader's antics, the group followed suit, sneering and leaving. (OMG I'm so bad at doing those scenes :( FORGIVE ME!)

I paused before getting my World History books. Today was going to be interesting.

I came into my class ten minutes early. The bell hadn't rung yet, so people were still in hallways. I hadn't expected anyone to be here, but there was a blonde girl near the middle. Her hair was a shade lighter than mine, but her eyes were amazing. They were the sort of blue eyes you can get lost in forever.

In one word, she was…hot. I could express her in so many different ways, but I won't even try. The list would not have been finished in a million years, no doubt.

She looked up at me when I entered. I could see her blue eyes scanning me, looking me up and down. I suddenly got very nervous.

Namine looked blankly at the clock. It was another ten minutes before the bell rung, so she didn't expect anyone. Relaxing, she reached into her backpack to take out a sketching pad. She was halfway there when she froze- the doorknob was twitching.

Quickly, she leaned back in her chair and sighed with relief as the door swung open just after she got ready. What she wasn't ready for, was the god that stood before her.

A tall blonde, with intriguing blue eyes and lean body, stood next to the doorway. She could easily tell he was ripped, with muscles and maybe some abs.

The god was standing, examining her, and Namine got nervous. _What if I'm not pretty, or, or…_

"Hi," I smiled as I went to the desk the right of her. She blushed, shying away from me. This girl must be shy- another cute trait. I decided to be gentle.

"So…" I made myself comfortable and got my hand out.

"The name's Roxas Sta-"I stopped myself, intervening. _What was I doing?_

I looked back at the girl. She was too distracted to notice, and I sighed with relief. If she knew I was Roxas Stark, _the _Roxas Stark, what would she say? I mentally made a note to remind the principal that I was supposed to go incognito.

"Ahahah… Roxas Strife, I mean. Strife."

The girl smiled timidly. "I'm Namine Hart."

_She's warming up to me! Roxas, you got this in the bag! _"Cool name, Namine."

She blushed furiously, her face turning to six different shades of red. As I talked more and more to her, she slowly began easing. When the bell rang, I jumped. Ten minutes? That felt much longer.

The students began coming in. There were three empty seats in the back, but whoever it belonged to wasn't coming. After the teacher introduced herself, we settled back. The warning bell came, and then the door opened.

I cursed mentally. I should have known. The empty seats belonged to the jock albino and his three hulking friends. When he passed by me, he gave me a harsh shove, then gave Namine the 'eye'- at the same time, giving his fan girls a wink.

The teacher took attendance, and I learned that his name was Riku Polar- and that girls swooned over him. He was in a famous group in the school called "Organization XIII". It was a popular group in the school, the leader, or Superior, named Xemnas.

Oh, just my luck. I picked a school with a famous group, a hulking albino jock, and a hot girl. How much longer will my luck last?

And… that's it! I'll be updating pretty often, and I'll try to make my chapters longer. It's just that I have a lot on my mind (games, school, homework, and friends). Review, and remember that I'm still a newbie! -Kermys


	3. Chapter 3

**1825**

**A Kingdom Hearts epic by: Kermys**

**Disclaimer:**

Ha-ha… I think we all know by now what the disclaimer is…?

**Author's Notes:**

OMG guys, sorry about the last chapter :( I accidently duplicated the first one, but now it's all good. The real chapter two is back!

**Chapter Three: Reunion with the God**

Namine woke up that morning feeling tired. Looking blearily at the digital clock, she could make out the numbers 6:02. God… what was she doing up this early?

She smacked her head. Of course. It was a Saturday- she always woke up early on weekdays no matter what she tried. It was a peculiar habit, but on that might prove useful in the future.

Leaning back into the mattress, Namine buried her head into the pillow. She didn't feel like getting up- instead, she thought about the friendly god who approached her yesterday. Roxas Strife.

She had desperately wanted to make friends with Roxas- but she was scared. What if he didn't like her- what if the friendliness was all an act, just like what Riku did?

_Riku Polar…_Namine frowned slightly. Riku was her ex-boyfriend, and he had been all friendly at the start.

But one day, he had brutally dumped her, saying how annoying and ugly she was. Her heart had been shattered.

Kairi, her twin/best friend, had tried to comfort her, but it didn't work. She hadn't trusted any males since, except for some certain males.

It was definitely a surprise that she had warmed up to Roxas so easily. Shaking Roxas out of her thoughts, she got up and headed for the bathroom.

Taking a hasty shower and brushing her teeth, Namine dressed into a comfortable T-Shirt that read, "Mom, 5 Reasons why HOMEWORK SUX:

1. It teaches you nothing.

2. it's a waste of time.

3. My dog might eat it.

4. Why do homework if I could be playing video games instead?

5. I don't think we need another reason."

She slipped into her jeans and started down the stairs to the kitchen. Laughing slightly when she saw Kairi wolfing down some waffles, (some is an understatement) she sat down across from her twin and began munching on the waffles that waited to be eaten.

"Hey, twin number two," Kairi laughed, drenching a colony of waffles with syrup. Raising her eyebrow, Namine returned the greeting. "Twin number one."

It was an old joke that they made, considering that Kairi was born 17 minutes before Namine.

"So, how are things going with Sora?" Namine asked casually. This was an interesting topic for twin number two.

Kairi and Sora were best friends since kindergarten, ever since Sora shared his animal crackers with the adorable red head. It was obvious that they were made for each other, yet both denied it.

It drove Namine crazy, and every opportunity was asked about Sora.

Kairi raised an eyebrow, pausing before taking a bite out of a blueberry waffle. "Sora and I are just friends."

Namine snorted. _Please! _She took a final sip of her orange juice before getting up.

"I'm not hungry this morning. Feel free to take my waffles," Namine said, pushing in her chair.

She went to the spacious living room, but not before she heard Kairi whisper, "The waffles were always mine."

I threw on my jacket before shouting, "James! I'm going to the mall!" There was a grunt.

Smirking, I opened the door and went out. It was a sunny day today, full of fluffy clouds and blue skies. Yet, I had a secret objective: the mall. It was perfect for my next operation; look for more girls.

There had to be a reasonable amount of girls at the mall. It was one of the first things my dad had taught me before he went distant. "My boy, the mall is a girl's heaven… shop 24/7, get a quick bite at a café… y'know, the sorts."

It saddened me before raging into ferocity. _No, no… don't let Cloud ruin your day…_

Slowly, I forgot about the idiot who called himself Cloud Stark and reached the mall. It was packed full: all the parking spaces were gone; there were girls _and _boys coming in and out.

I managed to squeeze myself into the mall. It was full with stores, cafes, the sorts. Just like how Cloud Stark described. As usual, people were everywhere, occasionally bumping into random people.

_*glrrrr….*_

I looked around. What was that? The sound came again, except I located it better. It was coming from my stomach!

I had skipped breakfast today, despite Theo's protests. Oh well. I'd just go to a café for today.

I weaved in through the crowds until I found a reasonable café: Destiny Delights.

There were a few people in the café, and a blonde behind the counter. I got in, and then peered at the menu. I decided to get some scrambled eggs, orange juice, and toast.

I was the only person in line, so I was able to get my order quickly.

The person behind the counter looked up and smiled. "Welcome to Des- Roxas?"

I blinked. That voice… "Namine!"

Laughing, I managed to ask if she worked here. "Yeah, I work here every Saturday and Sundays." Namine said shyly, blushing a bit.

My luck was particularly good today. "So," I said professionally, "May I get the scrambled eggs, orange juice, and toast combo?"

Namine nodded, entering the order. "That will be 450 munny, please." Nodding, I handed her 520 munny. Winking, I smirked before saying "Keep the change."

"T-thanks." She pulled out a notepad, writing a frenzy of words. Ripping the piece of paper off, she handed it to the employee closest to her.

The employee hurried inside the kitchen. I smiled at her, leaning comfortably on my elbows. "So…"

Namine fidgeted, a blush visible. _Why does she blush every time she sees me? _Shaking the question out of my brain, I tried to make a friendly conversation with her. "Do you have a sibling?"

She nodded. "A twin."

I grinned. "Cool. There used to be a guy who lived in Twilight Town, by the name of Ventus. He looked a lot like me, so the residents called us twins."

Namine looked thoughtful. "Is this Ventus, by any chance, Ventus Incision?"

I blinked, shocked. "How'd you know?"

She grinned. "There's one in the high school, he's really friendly."

_Ventus? This is where he moved? _"Order up!" The same employee came out with a plate with what I ordered. It smelled delicious.

I smiled, receiving the meal. "Be careful," The employee warned. "It's hot."

I nodded. Getting some plastic dining utensils, I went to an empty table and sat. The orange juice was delivered my Namine, and I thanked her.

Making a mental note to meet Ventus, I ate my breakfast while staring at Namine. Could this be the girl- the girl I'm destined to have a relationship with?

Done! Tell me guys- should my chapters be longer? 0-0 As usual, review, and I'm sorry this chapter is sort of like a filler chapter I wanted to put some Namine and Roxas fluff. :) -Kermys


End file.
